


Kiss, Kiss, Kiss

by Nherizu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Potions Accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nherizu/pseuds/Nherizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry drinks the wrong potion, but Draco kind of loves the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss, Kiss, Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I sketched this last year for Valentine's Day. ^^

 


End file.
